


MewGulf : My Mr CEO

by Cconte78



Category: Mew Suppasit, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: CEO Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fanfiction, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Possessive Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cconte78/pseuds/Cconte78
Summary: Gulf 23 year old, is starting his year as intern at MSS. He has always been a huge fan of Mew Suppasit, so getting this chance to work along with Mew as his personal assistant is already a big achievement for him.Actually Gulf dream is to become an actor, and working under MSS might help him to get in the business.Not only does he get to work with his idol, but he's going to spend most of the day with him as well.Nong Gulf has to become P'Mew shadow. If Mew moves, Gulf must moves, if P'Mew stop, Nong Gulf must do the same. Whatever task P'Mew will assign, Gulf must get the job done.It was actually a dream job for Gulf, he was also hoping to get signed up under MSS.If he had to work for a recurring talents agency, so why not for this one?He knew he should have worked harder than usual, on both fields first as Mew assistant, later as idol.One thing, both men could not expect. Falling in love with each other.
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong/Original Male Character(s), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning and Gulf was getting ready for his first day of work at MSS. 

He was incredibly excited and nervous at the same time. He was going to work for Mew Suppasit after all. 

  


" _Mae!I don't know what time I will be done today, so don't wait me up_ " 

  


Gulf was the first born child, and he decided that once he graduated and started working, he wanted to provide for his family. 

In his family they were all hard working people, but Gulf wish was for his parents to start work less. 

  


<Good morning I'm the new Inter, Gulf Kanawut. P'Stu is waiting for me> <P'Stu will come to you as soon as possible>.

  


After a couple of hours waiting in the hall, Gulf started wondering if something was wrong, he was sure his first day was today. 

  


" _Where the hell is the new Inter? First day and already late? I don't like people like this_ " 

  


Someone was shouting from afar, and that someone was none others else that Mew Suppasit. 

He was pissed beyond imagination. He was actually waiting for Gulf to be there two hours ago. 

  


<Sir! Sir? I'm Gulf Kanawut the new Inter> <Aren't you a bit late on your first day? Two hours late, to be precise!> < Actually Sir> <Do not speak. You. I don't like you. You cannot afford to be late, people here are all hard working people, and just because you just got out from kindergarten it doesn't mean I expect less from you, on the contrary I expect more> < But Sir actually> <I don't wanna hear another word. Go to Stu is waiting for you!>

  


Ok Gulf's first day at work didn't start the way it was supposed to. 

He actually made it on time, but no one showed up to take it to his new boss, and now Mr. Suppasit is mad at him. 

  


" _How to not make a first good impression to your boss, ☑_ " 

  


" _Kanawut are you coming or not?!?!_ " 

" _He is hating me already!" <Yes sir I'm coming>. _

  


After the bad start, the rest of the day was going pretty well, Mew seemed to be more calm. 

Gulf's work was mostly taking phone calls, booking the different appointments for his boss, getting the annoying papers done for the day. 

  


Today was a busy day, as Mew 30th Birthday was approaching, and as everybody knows Mew is a perfectionist. He was currently working hard, for a live concert to celebrate his birthday with his fans and different guest's. 

  


So the schedule was very tight. 

Gulf was not used to work until so late at night, in fact he never worked before. 

  


<I need efficiency from my staff, if you can't provide it Kanawut, i will get someone else to replace you> <Sir, I sure can provide my working effort. It's just I haven't eaten the whole day yet. I'm just a bit hungry, but I guess I can wait until I get back home>. 

  


<Why did you not eat? I want my people to be healthy and in good shape, otherwise you can't focus on your job> <It's just happened I hadn't time to eat, but it's ok. As I said I'll get something on my way back>. 

  


<I'm not going to let my employees starve. Come with me>. Gulf never imagined that the person he admired the most could be so rude with his manners. He was starting to get a new impression of him, and he didn't like what he was seeing. 

  


Mew took Gulf with him to get something to eat down in the kitchen at the MSS headquarters. 

There was plenty of food which was also donated by the fans. 

  


<Your fans really love you, don't they?> < Yes they do, and I love them back. That's why I always work so hard. I want to repay them with my best effort in everything I do> < I get it, and if one day I'll get the chance to become an actor or a singer, or even both. I will work as hard you do Sir!> <God you sound so formal. I know I'm your boss but I'm only 6 years and half older, I'm not a grandpa yet> < I'm sorry sir, erm Mr.Jongcheveevat> <Again, you just called me by my last name!> < How should I could you then sir?> < Just call me Mew> < But you are my boss> < And as your boss I'm ordering you to call me by my name!>. 

  


The two boys kept talking for a little longer, while they were finishing their food. After that they go back upstairs, trying to finish their work. Once the work was over, everyone was heading back to their home. 

Gulf was already adored by everyone. His smile was so cheerful and sweet. 

  


<By everyone, see you tomorrow> < Bye Mew>. 

Everybody stopped and looked at Gulf. Stu went straight to Gulf telling him to apologize and use the way to say goodbye to his boss. 

  


<....but actually> < I told him to call me by my name>

  


" _Oh ok, so in that case I apologize for the misunderstanding Sir."_

  


Everyone was a little bit surprised, Mew never let anyone call him by his name. Except for his parents and sister. 

  


<Do you have how to get back home?> <Yes, I got the last bus in 45 minutes> < No way, I won't let you on the street waiting for 45 minutes> <It's ok really, I can wait>

<I said no, get in the car> Once again the few who were still there, were stunned by how their boss was so protective and nice with Gulf. To be fair they never saw him behave like this, with anyone. 

  


<So are you still hungry? > < Do you want the truth?> <Sure I do, or I wouldn't ask!> <I'm dying to eat fried rice. There is a nice kiosk a few blocks away > <Fried rice? That's my favorite dish too! Let's go get some >

  


The boys spent the next 45 minutes chatting about everything and eating in that tiny kiosk hidden from everyone which only few people knew about. 

  


<So, earlier you said you wanna become an actor or a singer or even both. Why's that? Why in the entertainment?> <I've always liked to perform in front of people. It was a way for me to shrug off from being shy. Also I'd like to provide for my family, buying them a bigger house, I want my father to stop working> <That's very nice of you, and not many young men would do the same at such a young age>. 

  


Mew was actually impressed by this young man. 

At the beginning he thought he was just another Inter, who just graduated from college, and was being forced by his parents to find a decent job. But Gulf was different, he wanted to make the difference for his family first but also for himself. 


	2. Getting to know him

It was already a week since Gulf started his internship at MSS, and if at first his impression of his boss wasn't ideal, after spending the evening eating at that kiosk, and the entire week to work under him made it possible to change his mind about him. 

In fact this past week left Gulf happy because of his decision to work for MSS. He had to see his boss working, and taking care of different things. 

Today was the busiest day of the week. So many meetings, interviews, practice, and also casting for the upcoming TV Serie produced by Mew himself. 

The series is called Aquariuman, and it speaks about a man working in an aquarium, and the whole environment around him. Mew others than produce the series will be the leading role, so today is casting people for different roles. 

<Gulf!> <Yes sir!, sorry I mean Mew. I'm sorry I'm still not used to it> <It's ok. Gulf wanna help me to read those lines for the casting I have today?> <Sure, sure, with pleasure>

_M:"....So do you understand now why I'm struggling so much?"_

_G:" I know it's not easy for you and your family to overcome all those difficulties, but you cannot give up now, you must carry on"_

<I think you should add more emphasis when you say : So do you understand now…so people can feel your pain too> <I guess you are right here. Hey do you have any plans tonight?> <Actually no, why? Do you need anything?> <No I don't, I was just wondering if you wanna go back to the kiosk and grab some fried rice with me>. 

<Yes why not. Do you wanna bring with you some unfinished papers as well?> <Actually I just wanted to go out and leave work for tomorrow. So what do you say?>. Gulf accepted the invitation without hesitation. 

To be fair he likes spending time with his boss. He found him a very smart man, wise and passionate to his job, not to mention the fact he is a very caring person, who takes care of his employees like no others.

So once they arrived they ordered fried rice like the last time they've been there. 

It was good to be there with only the two of them. 

Gulf was getting to know his boss better, under a different perspective which people don't have at work. 

So he felt lucky, because he gets to know Mew as his boss but also Mew as the man outside the work environment. 

<Have you ever wanted to work in this business?> <Oh my God no! When I was younger I wanted to be an astronaut and go to the space to discover aliens>

<Ahah I can see you all dressed up as an astronaut walking on Mars searching for aliens>

<What you ever wanted to become?> < When I was a child I didn't really have a dream job in my mind. All I knew was that I wanted to help my family. Later in the years, during my university time I took part in some short performances on stage and I fell in love with it. I liked to be able to express myself throughout someone who was not me>. 

<Have you ever thought of casting for some TV show?> <Actually my priority is first to finish my inter year and later try to get in the showbiz>. 

Mew was listening carefully to what Gulf was saying. It was clear to him that Gulf was a grounded young man, which all he cared about was to provide and rake care for his family. So a sudden idea came to his mind. 

<You are very talented, even earlier when helped me out with my lines, you managed to bring out the best of me. Why don't you try casting for Aquariuman next week on the final round of casting?> <But Sir I'm your intern, don't you think it wouldn't be a good idea to let me go casting?> < Didn't i asked you to call me by my name? If you keep doing it, I might punish you like parents do with their kids. I will let you sit on my lap and spank your butt, but I'd feel bad for you as you are already a grown up young man>.

<Ahahah ok ok I'll stop calling you Sir! I don't want to be spanked. I'd feel terribly ashamed at my age>. 

Strangely the bond between the two guys was starting to grow day after day. 

After Mew requested for Gulf to take part at the casting day, Gulf decided to give it a go. What could have happened if he gave himself a chance? 

As promised to his boss, Gulf showed up at the last call of casting. Strangely he had to perform the same lines he and Mew studied the week before, when Mew asked him to be helped with. 

_M:"....So do you understand now why I'm struggling so much?"_

_G:" I know it's not easy for you and your family to overcome all those difficulties, but you cannot give up now, you must carry on"_

Ok Kanawut that's it. 

We will let you know if you are through. 

While he was walking away, Gulf heard all the whispers from his colleagues and fellow contestants. 

And those whispers weren't pleasant ones. 

Gulf ran back to his tiny office, grabbed his staff and got the hell out of there, he just wanted to be alone. 


	3. Happy Pre Birthday P'Mew

After all the practice and preparations done in the past weeks Mew's live concert for his 30th birthday finally arrived. That morning Gulf called saying he wasn't feeling too well, and he might have been late for work.   
When Nong Stu said to Mew about Gulf not feeling well.

  
He started to think about the casting day. Actually he didn't see Gulf once he was done with his audition.   
Maybe someone on the way back let it slip he didn't get the part? Was he mad at Mew? 

<Stu I got something to take care of, I'll be back in an hour, maybe two!> <Boss! You have a busy day today, your live concert is in 7 hours, and so many things have to be ready on time> <I know Stu, I know very well my schedule, but something came up. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise you >. 

Mew took the car - he rarely drives, usually is Stu driving him everywhere - and drove straight to Gulf's house. If Gulf wasn't feeling well, he must have stayed in bed. 

<Hello auntie, my name is Mew, I came to visit Gulf>. <Oh darling, my son left hours ago to go to work>

  
Mew's face was probably a bit stunned judging by the look of Gulf's mom. 

<Oh ok, I thought he wasn't feeling well, as a common friend told me so, that's why I came by. Excuse me if I disturbed you>. Mew then left Gulf's house wondering why he had to lie. Last chance! Heading to the kiosk. Maybe he is there. When he arrived, Mew saw Gulf sitting on their usual table eating fried rice. 

<Is this seat taken?> When Gulf heard that voice, he looked it up and saw Mew smiling.   
<I thought you were sick> <I apologize Sir> said Gulf with a sad tone. <Ok come sit on my lap, I must spank you now> Gulf looked at Mew, wondering what the hell he was talking about, then he remembered about the last time when he told him, " _Next time you call me sir I'm going to spank your butt_!". After he realised, Gulf started to laugh out loud. 

<So what's going on? Is it because you didn't get the part? > <Oh I didn't even know about that. So no it's not because of this> <So what then? You can talk to me >

  
<It's nothing important><It must be important if you call the office telling a lie about being sick, when you are not!> Gulf felt guilty about that lie, but in all honesty he couldn't face the eyes of his Co workers and hear all over again those rumours about him and his boss. 

People started those poor chitty chats about Gulf trying to seduce Mew, to get a part on Aquariuman, that's why he went to the casting the other day. 

<We don't have much time, today is a busy day for me. So please can you tell what's wrong with you?>

  
Gulf didn't really wanna say anything, but in the end it was his boss asking to talk, so he did. He told Mew the pity rumours he heard the day of his audition and the day after, so that's why today he called saying he wasn't feeling good. He didn't want to face all that drama again. 

Everybody knew Mew was gay , so that's why people started to spread those mean rumours, if everybody knew about Mew sexual preferences so probably even baby Gulf knew. 

<So you called to say you were sick, because of this?> <Yes> <You know what? You should let it go. Let people talk, let them think whatever they want. If your conscience is at peace, don't let others manipulate you. I thought you were smarter than this> <It's just I don't want people to think I am using you, just because we happen to go out grabbing food after work> < I think this is not the real problem. People know I'm gay, and they know very well it's rare for me to get along with someone outside work. Let's just say that with you is a different story> <Why's that? We have known each other for only a month> <You are different from the other's, you speak frankly, you are straightforward, a caring, determined young man, who wants the best for his family. I guess they noticed i behave different with you>

Gulf still couldn't get it why Mew felt this way toward him. Was he feeling pity? Did Mew see Gulf as a puppy to be taken care of? 

<Come on let's go to work, we still have plenty of work to do> Gulf got his stuff and got in the car with Mew. 

Once they arrived back at MSS everybody was looking at them, because they were actually together. People started talking, Gulf looked embarrassed and out of place. When Mew decided to take the word. <Everybody listen to me. Nong Gulf is not trying to seduce or else.

I asked him if he wanted to take part in the casting because he is a talented young man. Oh right, one more thing. He is not chasing me, it is quite the opposite. I am the one after him, but Nong Gulf didn't notice me at all>.

Gulf wasn't sure if Mew was serious or he was just trying to take the pressure out of him. Somehow by Mew's words he was flattered, kinda moved it. 

Before even becoming his boss Mew Suppasit was his idol, it is fair to say Gulf always had a sort of crush on Mew. Although he didn't quite understand what this meant, at least not yet. 

The day passed by quickly everybody was busy organising the last few details remaining for the concert. 

<Stu take care of the guest's make sure everyone has arrived. Gulf you must take care of the beverage and catering, make sure everyone can get everything they need. I'm going, I need to get change and the make up done> <May I say something? And I hope you do not take it personally> <Go ahead Gulf > <You look much better and younger without makeup> Mew smiled at the young man and left. 

The concert was about to start, when Gulf by chance heard two staff members talking about Mew. They were saying that Mew refused any makeup, he just let the hairstyle fix his hair, but nothing more. Gulf started to wonder if it was all true. Did he really decide to go live makeup free? Was it because of what Gulf said? Was Gulf influencing Mew that much? But most importantly did Mew really mean what he said earlier? 

Mew arrived, his outfit was bright and colorful, and he was so handsome without makeup. That's what Gulf thought. That guy was fascinated by his boss. 

" _Hello everybody welcome to #Mew30thBirthdayParty, tonight we are going to enjoy all together_ " 

G " _Damn he looks so good up there! Shit what I'm thinking of? get yourself together Gulf. Is your boss!_ " 

Gulf was starting to see Mew under a different light and that was a little bit confusing for him. 

After the concert was over, and a few drinks already in the system, everyone was enjoying the after party. 

Gulf left, to go outside and get some refreshed air. He really needed after the long day, strange thoughts and liquor in his veins. The 23 years old is not very used to drinking, so he gets easily tipsy. 

Mew followed him outside the venue, asking him what he was doing out there all alone. 

<Nothing P' I needed a moment for myself> < Are you ok?> <I'm good, just thinking about something> <What exactly, your P' is curious now> Gulf stopped for a moment from walking around like a clown. 

  
He looked at Mew and said <Do you think us possible for a straight guy to feel attraction for another man?> <Are you attracted by a man?> Mew look was between the curious and suspicious. 

<I'm not sure, that's the point. Lately when I see him I feel strange. How could I know if I'm really attracted to him or it's just pure admiration> <Hmmm have you ever kissed another man before? Go to this guy and try to kiss him. If you like it and while you kiss this boy you feel more than happy, then it means is not admiration, but pure attraction> <So P' you think I should try and kiss him right?> <Yes> Gulf took all the courage he had and walked straight to Mew direction, grabbed his face then said <Happy Birthday P'Mew> and after that he stamped a hot sweet kiss on his lips.

When he stepped back, he looked at Mew's stunned face. Then he said <No I guess is not just admiration, because I liked it a lot>. After saying that he fainted on the ground. Gulf 0 Alcohol 1. 


	4. Am I Into Him

It was the morning after, Gulf woke up and found himself in a different bed. Someone also changed him, because he was wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 _"Where the hell am I?"_ That was his first thought.   
<Good morning! You finally awake!> Gulf was a little bit in shock when he saw his boss walking toward him wearing just a pair of boxers and a tank top.   
His body was so well defined.

<What am I doing here?> <I guess you drank too much last night, and I followed you outside you fainted on the ground> Mew omitted the kiss Gulf gave him. He didn't want to put Gulf in an awkward position reminding him, he eventually kissed his boss. <Go take a shower and let's have some breakfast before heading to work> Gulf nodded and walked to the bathroom. Eventually while he was taking a shower, the events from the night before came back to his mind.

_"Fuck! What have I done? I'm so screwed!"_

Gulf couldn't believe he actually kissed his boss.   
He felt so embarrassed, he didn't really know how to behave. Eventually he managed to get out from the shower, changed into his clothes from the day before, and went with Mew to have their breakfast.

<You ok? You seem strange this morning> <To be honest I wanted to apologize for last night. What I've done has been reckless. I shouldn't have crossed the line> <Gulf it was just a kiss, don't worry. I'm not taking it seriously, because I know you were drunk and you probably didn't mean what you did>.

Truth be told, Gulf yes was drunk, but at the same time he was simply playing out of his comfort zone. If he ever had to kiss a man, it must have been Mew.

Lately he started to see his boss under a different light. So that night with alcohol in his veins, he took the courage and made his move on him. Sure in the end it wasn't exactly what Gulf expected. Well not that with a kiss he expected God knows what. But faint on the ground due to being drunk wasn't in the plan.

As the days went by, the two boys never spoke again about that kiss. Mew strangely didn't show up at work after that accident. He wanted some time for himself to recharge his batteries, he had to work a lot for the concert, and the other schedules he had.   
So he decided to take a few days off. 

  
Gulf started to wonder if it was because of him, but  
he missed his boss, he was getting used to seeing him everyday. So this time being apart made Gulf realize how much he was missing Mew. After work Gulf headed straight to Mew house, he really wanted to see him. <.....ahahahah omg you so damn right Nice, that was hilarious. Have you seen when he fainted on the ground?> <Erm erm, good evening Sir, I just came by to leave you some papers you really need to sign> <Aow Gulf, hi! Thank you, you shouldn't have> < Not a problem. Now is time for me to go. I leave you two to have fun> Mew looked at Gulf in a strange way. It wasn't sure what just happened, as for Gulf, that was the very first time he felt jealous over his boss. Seeing him laughing with another man, it kinda annoyed him.

<Wait! Gulf! Gulf wait!!> Gulf had his earbuds on so he couldn't listen to Mew calling him, until he saw him stopped in front of him.

<I called you so many times> < Sorry Sir, I was just listening to my friend's latest single> <Are we really back to square one, where are you calling me Sir? I thought it was decided by now, I want you to call me just Mew > Gulf when is usually embarrassed or when it feels shy next to his boss, he calls him Sir.

<It's a old habit, I apologize. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to go back home now> <Why are you so grumpy?What's the matter? > The " _matter_ " was pure and simple, Gulf was jealous of Nice, not to mention they were also having a laugh at him, and the night of the concert when Gulf fainted! When Gulf told so to Mew. Mew started laughing all over again.

Gulf was starting to get pissed off.

<Did you really think we were talking about you?> <Yes!> < I could never ever, not even in a million of years laughing at you, you are too adorable> Gulf all of the sudden get shy again, he was literally blushing.

Mew was approaching his 30s and was about time to let his guard down. So he wanted to express what he really felt for Gulf. Perhaps he had a thing for him, since the minute he saw Gulf at the MSS headquarters for the very first time.

<I need to tell you something, and I want you to listen without judging me> <What is it?> Gulf could not expect such an honest declaration from his boss.

<I like you. I have liked you since the first time I saw you. When you kissed me, even though you were drunk, I felt like the happiest of the man on earth> <...but I was drunk I was.. > <Shh let me finish. After you kissed me, it is true I decided to go away for a few days because I wanted to recharge my batteries, but also because I wanted to think carefully about what to say to you. I'm only asking you one thing. Don't rush your answer. Think of what you might feel or not feel for me and then let me know>.

Gulf didn't have the chance to reply to Mew, he simply heard what he had to say and did what he asked.


	5. Birthday Gift

It was already a week since Gulf decided to rent a condo nearby the MSS headquarters. He didn't want to spend too much time on his way back home, especially when he finished very late at night. It would have been too exhausting, so he came up with the idea to rent that small condo. 

Today was Mew's 30th birthday. Gulf was really looking forward to the party for his boss's birthday, but suddenly he had to give up to go. A phone call from home prevented him from joining the party. 

_"Son l need you to come back home. It's your dad._  
_He is drunk at the bar, and won't come back home._  
_I need you here to help me to deal with him"._

Gulf didn't think twice and rushed back home.  
Recently his father lost his job. The company he worked for over 20 years was cutting short the amount of their employees. This is also why Gulf was so desperate to get his job at MSS and make his debut in showbiz. He really wanted to take care of his family, so that his father shouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. 

When Gulf arrived back home went straight to the bar. His father was still there unconscious. He was so heavy, that Gulf needed help to carry him back home. 

<Dad I told you many times to not worry about anything. I started to work now, I can help our family. I will soon make more money so you can rest assure>

<Mea make sure he won't go out drinking again, I must come back to town, i got some unfinished work to take care of. I'll call you tomorrow >

  
Gulf managed to get back to his condo around midnight, he was so tired that he totally forgot about Mew going to his place. All of the sudden, his phone started to ring. It was his boss. 

<Hello!>< Hey I'm on my way to your place, I'll be there in 10 minutes>

_"Shit!! I totally forgot I told him to meet up! I'm a mess, I need a quick shower!"_

Gulf ran to the bathroom, took a shower and then…..the doorbell was ringing! All he could do was to cover his waist with a towel. 

_"Damn it he is so quick!"_

When Gulf opened the door, his towel fell off. He was totally naked in front of Mew, which he was looking at him with a curious look but at the same time with an intriguing one. 

<Is this how you usually receive your guests?> <Shut up!> That was the first time Gulf forgot his manners with his boss. < I arrived only 30 minutes ago, I also forgot about you coming over. I needed a shower so I took it. I'm a man just like you, don't be so shocked> <I'm not shocked at all, I'm amazed by you>

Ok now this was starting to get weird, but Gulf was pleased by Mew words. 

<I'll go get change> <You better>

 _"What the hell is wrong with him tonight?"_

Gulf was starting to get nervous, he knew what they had to talk about. When Mew told Gulf about his feelings toward him, that he liked him from day one. He did not give Gulf the time to answer. Gulf already had that answer but could not tell because his boss asked him to take all the time he needed to think about this matter. 

<So why didn't you come to my birthday party?> <I had to deal with something at home first, that's why I couldn't attend your party> <Have you thought about what I told you?> <Actually I already had the answer that night, but you did not let me talk> <Did you? Let's hear what your answer is then>. Gulf walked in Mew direction, he was nervous because the more he got close to him, the more he felt like a troupe of butterflies were kicking him from the inside. 

<If only you would have let me talk last time, you'd known by now that I like you too!> <Are you serious?> Mew was so happy about it. He couldn't stop smiling. 

<I'm 100% serious. There is only one thing. I don't want anyone at work to know we are dating. When I went for the casting it was a mess already, I don't want to go back to hear all those whispers> <Are we dating eh?>

<Well yes>. Gulf grabbed Mew's face and kissed him with tenderness. <That's my birthday gift to you>. 

<That's all I hoped for>. The two boys spent the rest of the night on the sofa talking to each other, until Gulf fell asleep on Mew shoulder. The poor boy was exhausted after that long day. So Mew carried him on the bed and covered with a thick blue blanket. 

<Don't leave me> Said a half awake and half asleep Gulf to Mew. <That's not my intention, my dear sweet boy, I'll be right by your side>. 

During the night Mew got woken up by Gulf talking into his sleep. Apparently he was talking to his dad, begging him to quit drinking saying he would have taken care of the family. Mew face suddenly turned sad, so was this the family issue Gulf had? So young but already so grown up. 

Mew wanted to give him a chance to shine as he already knew how talented he was, so he decided that he would have added Gulf into the Aquariuman cast. With an office job he would take the double of the years for him to help his family, but in the showbiz could have been different, more jobs would have knocked at his door. 

<I need you to resign as my intern assistant?><What?? Why? Just because we are dating? I cannot afford to lose this job!>< It's not just because we are dating, but because you won't have time to be my assistant while filming the whole day> <What the hell are you talking about?> <You are in Aquariuman! I have been called by one of the guys of the production, when they rejected you it was by mistake. Someone swapped your folder with someone else's>.

It was a big fat lie just made up by Mew. He couldn't say there was him behind the whole thing, and why he decided to add Gulf to the cast. He didn't want Gulf starting to think he was doing all of this out of pity, because it wasn't true. 

Mew simply wanted to give Gulf a chance to shine. 


	6. Ciaaaak

It was the first day of filming and everybody was excited about this new adventure. Mew was already well known in the industry. This new project was something different, far from the usual bl series he used to play for. This time Mew wanted something of a different impact. 

He didn't want to be remembered just for his roles in the Yaoi series. Some of the actor's were Mew friends as well. 

There was Run, Hai, Ja, and Boat all of them played with him in another series. As for Gulf, that was his first ever series he ever played in. 

He was kinda shy because everyone knew each other for a long time by now, and Gulf except for Mew he didn't know literally no one. 

<Gulf come over i wanna introduce you to some of the cast members, they are also my friends too. This chitty chat is Run the noisy one. Then you got Boat, Mr. Philosopher. He seems quiet, but he is not. Then we got Ja and Hai both cool guys>

<Sawadee 🙏, I'm Gulf and I'm very happy to meet you all. I look forward to working with you guys. This is my first ever role in a series> <This guy is so polite, I like him already!> Said Run with a cheerful smile. <How did you two meet?> Casually asked the noisy friend. Both Mew and Gulf gave each other a strange look, which only Run had noticed, as Boat was reading the script and Hai and Ja were minding their own business.

<Well I was Mew intern assistant at MSS, I meant P'Mew sorry P'> <Are you guys sure there's nothing going on with you two?> < Run cut it off now. Nothing is going on, we are just Phi and Nong>.

As Mew said those words, Gulf felt a little bit sad, although it was a common choice to stay private. Mew did not want Gulf to go through any gossip, with people assuming things. So they decided at work they would have been just friends. 

<Stop it Run you putting Gulf in an awkward position!> <Ahahah I know I know, you only have eyes for one guy. Will he come later?> Run was talking about another cast member, which was supposed to start shooting today, but he had to delay due to his studies>. Who was he talking about? That was the question stuck in Gulf's head. 

Was someone else in Mew's life, Gulf didn't know about? After a couple of hours on the set shooting, Gulf and Mew took a break, and spent some time alone far from the others. 

<Is there anything I should know?> <What are you talking about?> When Gulf was about to ask about that guy, here he is, that guy just had the perfect timing! 

<Mew! Mew!!><Singto!!! So good to see you! I thought you couldn't make it today?> <As you can see I managed to be here> Singto just like Mew had one of the warmest and sweetest smiles. He was a lovely boy, so down to earth. Not to mention how talented he was. 

<Hi! I'm Singto, nice to meet you. You are?> <Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Gulf> < Well I hope we can go along well Gulf. You! I got tons of stuff to tell you. Should we go to dinner tonight? We need to catch up!> Mew looked at Gulf in a worried way, he couldn't understand what his boyfriend was thinking. < Tonight? Well actually I'm a bit busy at MSS at the moment ><Oh come on, it's been ages. Do it for me. Same place at 9 o'clock. I'll see you later. Bye Gulf>.

Gulf grabbed his stuff and went back to work. Mew really couldn't know what to think. 

Gulf was annoyed by the whole situation, but didn't want to look like a typical jealous guy. So he let it go, deciding to trust his boyfriend

Mew felt guilty because he should have said straight away about Singto to Gulf. It's not that he didn't mention because he didn't want to, it wasn't relevant anymore. Singto was a page of Mew's past. They remained good friends, but nothing more than that. The only problem was this wasn't the only thing Mew was keeping from Gulf. How Gulf joined the Aquarium Man was something Mew never mentioned to Gulf. 


	7. Is he taken?

While at dinner Singto and Mew spoke about the latest things that happened to their lives. Jobs, love life. Normal things two good friends talk about. 

<I was so busy with my studies, I didn't really have time to give to him. He felt like he wasn't important to me anymore, so he dumped me 2 months ago. Good thing you called me to join you in this new project> < I'm sorry things between you guys didn't work out> <What about you, have you met anyone special?>

Here it is. What to answer to one of your best friends? He had to keep going with the lie, as he did with Run. He couldn't tell what his relationship with Gulf was, not yet anyway. 

<No one seems to be interested in me at the moment> <Ah that's impossible, I don't believe it>

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm at my friend's place. We are playing Fifa20"_

"Oh ok 🙄" 

"Why this face?" 

"I wanted to see you" 

"I thought you were busy with your friend." 

"Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow at work". 

  
The next morning Mew went to work later than usual as he was one of the latest to shoot his scenes. 

When he arrived he saw something which hitted him like a punch in the stomach. He wasn't anything serious, but it was taken by surprise to see one of his best friends getting along, laughing and hugging his boyfriend. 

<Aow P'Mew you here, we just finished our scenes, the instructor took us into the pool to teach us how to dive, for the next scene> <You arrived at last! Don't tell me you went to bed late as your usual last night? Still troubles at sleeping?> <No, no troubles at all. I was hoping to get a call before going to bed but it didn't arrive>. As he was saying this Mew looked at Gulf, as for Gulf he simply pretended as if he wasn't referring to him. 

<Aow P' don't we have a scene together too today?> <Since when you call me P'? Didn't I always tell you to call me just Mew?> <I think is more respectful if I call you P'Mew> Mew wasn't pleased by this, but he kinda "agree" to that. <Hmm as you wish>. 

<Oh Mew why that grumpy face now. Gulf here is being respectful. So Gulf do you wanna go watching football tonight?> <Yeah sure! Can I bring my friend along?> <Only if he's cute as you are>. Another slap in the face for Mew. His boyfriend was actually playing single and having fun with other people. 

"Guys!!! Mew, Gulf!! Guys it's time!" 

A voice from a member of the crew reminded the two boys it was time to get back to work. 

<I'll text you later Singto>< See ya!> Singto? So why was it ok to him call someone he just met by name, but call Mew his boyfriend, P'Mew? Mew jealousy was starting to kick him in the guts. 

<What was that?>< What was that, what?><Since when you became so close to Singto?> <I smell jealousy here! Eheh> <I'm not!> Said a stubborn and lying Mew. 

<I guess I'm right but you don't wanna admit it. Oh and by the way it was nothing. We simply became friends, that's it>. As they finished filming their scenes, the guys were heading back to their shared dressing room. 

As they were both in, Mew locked the door. 

<What are you doing?><We haven't had a single moment for us since we saw each other's today, I wanna spend some time with my boyfriend in peace>

Mew slowly reached, Gulf hand and kissed it. 

<Is that what you mean, with a moment for us? Do you really want my first time with a man to happen in a dressing room? How romantic P'!>. Yes that would have been Gulf first time, and rightly so he didn't want that to happen in a place like that, like if he was just there to satisfy Mew desire. 

After some petting the two boys got out of the dressing room, as Mew was heading to the bar, Gulf got back to get his cell phone, as he was reaching Mew, he heard him and Run talk. 

<So what's the matter with you and Gulf? Singto came to me asking me if Gulf is taken, if you two guys are together? Apparently he has a crush on this little plumcake> <Is he?> <Why are you surprised, everybody here realizes how precious baby G is. So what's the deal between you two?> < Do you want the truth?> <Like hell i do, spill the tea my man> <He never made it for Aquarium Man> <What??>

" _What???"_ exclaimed Gulf in his head. 

<What do you mean he never made it? Didn't he take part at the auditions?> < He did, but he got rejected, the director preferred Ja to him. One night he was talking in his sleep> < Wait a second how do you know that?> <Because we both slept in the same room, we are dating. Is pretty fresh and we decided to not tell anybody, so keep your mouth shut!> Run jokingly made a gesture to lock his lips, so that Mew could carry on. 

<You know Gulf is a very good guy, he came to MSS as an intern because he wanted to work and help his family, he wanted to provide for them. So that night when I got woken up by him talking in his sleep I realized he has some issues at home and I wanted him to quit the office job, and get started into the industry where he can earn more money by getting any deals from sponsoring different products, or money from interviews, and getting paid for his role in the series. So that night I made a call where I said I wanted Gulf to be in the series>. 

Gulf listened to every word Mew just said and he felt mad, mad because he didn't discuss it with him in first place. Mad because he felt he has been given a job out of pity (Mew fear), not because he deserved it. Mad because he was lied about the whole time. Mew never, even for once tell him the truth. He had to discover it by chance eavesdropping his conversation with Run. 

<Man I think you are in trouble> <Is he behind me?>

<Hmm I'm right behind you. We need to talk. Now!>

Mew lies came out at last, what would have been Gulf reaction to that sudden truth? 


End file.
